The long term objective of this research is to develop sensory systems for neural prostheses designed to restore useful movement in certain neurological disorder's. In this initial 6 month Phase 1 of the project we will focus on sit stand, standing and stand sit activities and evaluate a new sensory system based on our existing prototypes using available MEMS (micro electromechanical systems) rate gyroscopes and accelerometers. The specific aims are: 1) To develop a modular sensory system based on our existing prototypes in which miniature multi-axial rate gyroscopes and accelerometers are incorporated into small enclosures attached to the body. 2) Using able-bodied volunteers investigate the feasibility of computer algorithms to extract kinematic data for sit-> stand-> sit maneuvers. 3) Three mid-thoracic paraplegics who have used electrical stimulation to assist them to stand-up will be selected for FES standing tests. The hip and knee joint motion extracted from the new sensory system with those recorded using Penny and Giles goniometers. Sit->Stand and Stand->Sit motions will be statistically compared. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Applications are envisaged for the control of neural prostheses (surface or implanted electrodes), clinical gait analysis, ergonomics, virtual reality and sports training.